1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that automatically generates a rule of a home network system by using information that the public may access, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in electronic communication technologies have enabled various types of things to communicate with one another. Communicable things establish an Internet of Things (IoT) environment in which information is mutually shared. Things that are connected to a network may automatically perform tasks according to information acquired from other things. A home network in which things at home are connected to one another enables a user to manage a smarter lifestyle.
In order to perform operations between things supporting an IoT in an existing home network, a user may need to know about data of another device that is connected to a device supporting the IoT. Also, the user may need to know about a method of using a server that senses two different IoT devices and control operations therebetween. Thus, a method of controlling a home network system is complicated and difficult, especially for a novice user.